


"Am I under arrest, or not?"

by wrotemywayout



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, alex likes soup, burr is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemywayout/pseuds/wrotemywayout
Summary: In which Alex almost gets arrestedKey Word: "almost"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, feedback is appreciated. this isn't as fluffy as i would have liked but its good enough.  
> prompt is from a random dialogue generator and this was written at 1am. enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton expected a lot of things. He expected to wake up wrapped around John. He expected to go to Starbucks before work. He expected a good morning text when John woke up. He expected to eat dinner with John and he expected to fall asleep on the couch after. He didn't expect to be in handcuffs before 8am. 

It's not like it was his fault or anything. Okay, maybe it was kind of his fault. 

He had been walking to the train station, coffee in hand when his phone sounded John's text tone. 

John ️<3 : good morning :) have a great day. there will be pizza waiting when you get home 

Alex smiled and began to tap out a response as he walked. He was about to hit send when his shoulder hit someone walking the other way. Alex looked back, to see if they were still there and when he saw that they were he began apologizing. "I'm sorry. I wasn't loo-" 

"Let me guess," they interrupted. As much as he hates to admit it, Alex was being to feel intimidated by this man's broad build and deep voice. "You were too busy texting your fag boyfriend you couldn't look where you were going" 

All the intimidation Alex once felt was replaced with anger as he wound back and instinctively swung forward, connecting his fist with this man's jaw with a satisfying crack. 

He turned back to Alex, the look in his eyes showing he had full intention to hit back. 

This was not the best time for a police officer to be walking by. 

The officer grabbed Alex's wrists, holding them behind his back as he took out his handcuffs. "You're under arrest through the New York State Laws of Disorderly Conduct under the offense of engaging in fighting it violent, tumultuous or threatening behavior." 

John's going to be so disappointed was his first thought, immediately followed by Am I gonna lose my job? and Washington's gonna be pissed. 

The man laughed, a smug look plastered on his face. "Serves him right. That'll show the little fag to stay out of my way." 

Behind Alex, the cop froze. "What did he just say?" He asked quietly, almost under his breath. He obviously didn't expect an answer. 

"Well officer," began Alex, "if you must know, he told me that I deserve to be arrested and called me a slur I would rather not repeat. So, am I under arrest, or not?" 

The officer remained still, his hand still clung to the chain between the cuffs. 

"I will explain," began the other man. "I was walking along, minding my business when this little fairy ran into me. I could tell that he must be too busy texting his cocksucker boyfriend to watch where he's going because, let's be real, I can nearly feel the homo coming off this guy. So I decided to explain to him that he shouldn't let being a fag lead to injuring innocent civilians. Before I know it, there's a fist on my jaw." 

The officer silently began to unlock Alex's cuffs before removing them completely and walking behind the other man. The man was blatantly confused at this point, trying to turn around and see what was happening. The officer grabbed his wrists and began cuffing him while saying "I'm gay and you are now under arrest through the New York State Laws of Disorderly Conduct under the offensive of using abusive or obscene language or making obscene gestures in a public place. The rights to free speech are not an acceptable defense to these laws and you will be facing up to 15 days of prison or a fine up to $250. As for you, sir," he turned to Alex now, "because your actions were clearly provoked and, to be honest, quite reasonable, I will be able to let you off with no penalty. I will say that I hope to never see you again and you shouldn't act on any situation like this again, as you might not be so lucky next time. I'd suggest that you get going now." 

"Thank you, sir," Alex said as he picked up his discarded coffee and continued toward the station to catch the next train. He figured he missed his train at this point and he'd be late for work but, hey, it's better than prison. He waited until he was stationary to send his message to John. 

"Hamilton, you're late." said Washington as Alexander entered his office to check in. 

I'm sorry, sir, I had a bit of a run in with the law. I was nearly arrested but I'm all set now. I can stay late if you need." 

Washington looked equally surprised and as if he'd been expecting this to happen. "Well, it seems like you have a reasonable excuse. Because you're early every other day there will be no consequence for your tardiness. I emailed you a list of tasks to accomplish today, you may leave as soon as everything is completed and turned into me." 

"Thank you, sir. I'll get right to work." Alex hurried to his office to get started so he could get home as soon as possible. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute and it seemed like in no time he was packing his bag and walking out of the office doors, swiping his I.D. card to clock out. 

He was on autopilot as he got into his train and sat down in the nearly empty car. He couldn't wait to get home to John. Recently, John has been in charge of booking exhibits and scheduling field trips for the aquarium he works at and loves and it has given him the opportunity to work from home, but Alex knew he was anxious to get back to see the animals. Regardless, he loved having John already home when he finished work, and it was an added bonus when pizza was promised. 

"Honey, I'm home," said Alex jokingly as he entered their apartment. John stood up from his desk and walked to the door, kissing Alex quickly and engulfing his in a tight hug, resting his chin on his boyfriend's head. 

"How was your day," asked John as he walked to the kitchen to get the pizza. 

"Well, let's see," started Alex, walking to the couch. "I wrote Washington a speech for the big event with his boss that's coming up, I had to work with Burr on a PowerPoint but it was fine because we didn't actually have to be in the same room to do it, I almost got arrested, and I had that soup that I really love for lunch. Overall it was a pretty average day, I'd give it a six out of ten. 

John nearly choked on his pizza. "Alexander," he said slowly, "what did you just say?" 

"I had that soup? Remember how I told you about how much I love the-" answered Alex, obviously avoiding the question. 

"No, no, no. Before that." 

"Oh, I had to work with Burr. It's okay though. I really like the way the presentation turned out." 

"Alexander!" John was beginning to raise his voice now, obviously frustrated that he wasn't getting more information on Alex's near-arrest. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I ran into this guy on the street today, like literally ran into him. He started being homophobic, I punched him in the jaw. You know, as you do. I got handcuffed and all that fun stuff but before I was actually arrested or even taken anywhere the cool gay cop arrested the guy I punched instead. I promise I didn't rob any banks or commit any murders." Alex looked at John, trying to read his expression. "Are you mad at me," he asked, a look of worry taking over his face. 

"Alexander, I can't believe you were so close to being arrested. Do you know what that'd do to your career? You need to be more careful. And now that that's out of the way, I must say, I have never loved you more than I do right now. 

 

The rest of the day went as expected.


End file.
